bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wall of T.R.U.M.P.
Overview The Wall of T.R.U.M.P. '''(Tenacious Roadkilling Undying Murican' Politician) is a track and a boss at the same time. It is the most powerful wall of all time blocking 99.9% of all possible attacks by the '''S.M.B.J.F. (Special Mexican Border Jumping Forces) You only encounter this boss if Donald Trump wins the elections. Opening Animation If Donald Trump wins the elections once starting BTD, it will automatically transport to you to a blank track where you can place anything on the south hemisphere except the north and near the walls. A face of Donald Trump staring at your soul appears at the top of the map. Get out of my country scum. You don't even know what you are doing. More importantly. Who you are dealing with. But without the help of these worthless human souls. I have achieved the peak of my power. Now you face your punishment. As i am God now. No one will save you, not even the UN. After this text a flashing red - black background appears with 1.5 seconds per interval of colors and then the boss slowly descends from the top of the screen and stops at the middle. BEHOLD TRUE POWER! First Form In its first form it is composed of a large narrow mouth, a brick wall, and a CRT television with a laughing Donald Trump. It also consists of 4 eyes with a Donald Trump cap, a Donald Trump Hair Style, 2 Muscular Biceps, and the American Flag on the back of the Brick Wall. The Monkeys have 5 Minutes to prepare with 500,000 Cash and 300 Lives. "So How do you lose lives" You must protect the Heart on the bottom with monkeys surrounding it like a meat shield except it attacks back. You can prioritize what the monkeys attack first. The Narrow mouth, eyes and the Television has 300,000 HP Each and has immunity to Explosions. The Brick Wall has 100,000 HP and has Immunity to sharp objects, and the Biceps have 100,000 HP Each with a regenerating HP of 5000 every 3 seconds, but has an immunity with Energy-Based Attacks. Any Towers under the Biceps will be instantly destroyed too. This also has abilities like every other boss: * Bicep Crush: ''Crushes towers in the vicinity deals instant damage of 15 and surrounding towers get stunned for 3 seconds * ''Airstrike: Jets streak the sky on the top of the screen and drop bombs that deal 3 dmg with a radius of a normal bomb tower * Border Wall Mega XX: Blocks all incoming attacks for 30 seconds * Bullet Laser Blast: A Large laser composed of bullets destroy everything on its path that comes from the narrow mouth * Democracy: A Drop of Bombs but lasts 100% Longer than Airstrike and deal 5 dmg Second Animation After defeating the first form and its HP Bar drops down, you have been Trumped. Trump smiles and reverts back to original health with Damage Buff and a HP Regeneration on all parts of 10000 every 5 seconds. a bright light suddenly appears out of nowhere with a deafening sound similar to that of a flashbang. You are truly an IDIOT. You thought you can defeat a God? This isn't some kind of petty magic show bub. Its time you die. A barrage of bombs encircle the entire area and slowly goes closer, but disappears instantly without any reason. Do you think i will let you die? You think i am a good person. No.... you are so wrong.... I only stopped it because i want to hear you scream with all the tortures. The bright white light fades away to reveal T.R.U.M.P.'s full form. Second Form After the bright white light faded away, it revealed the new form of T.R.U.M.P. It is now some kind of plant like creature with multiple vines stretching infinitely and 4 claws and 2 narrow mouths and 8 eyes (which i have no time to do because im too lazy to draw it or make it probably) The television is now changed into a bloody red TV instead. There also circular eyes on the vines staring at your cursor following it. This is the final form of T.R.U.M.P. Here are some abilities too, abilities from Form 1 also transfer to here. * Nagasaki: ''A Rain of Mini Nukes, Hooray. Deals 6 Damage with massive radius * ''Texan Power: ''Targets the strongest sniper towers that deal 15 dmg * ''Spawner: Spawns multiple MOABS, Conceptions of any kind (EXCEPT Bosses) * Hiroshima': ''More Nukes coming from the side now! * 'Railgun': For some reason it shoots out lasers from the top that deal 5 dmg with penetration power * '''Flamethrower: It dosent deal flame damage but it still damages towers of 10 dmg * Mega Blast: Another Laser from the mouth but twice the damage and its 2 of them * Life Destroyer: Kills every single tower in the entire map, you have a really quick 2 minutes to place towers but the towers cost more every time this attack is executed * Life Sucker: Heals itself instantly with 100000 Hp Ending After you finish defeating this dastardly hard boss, you have the freedom to help others to retake their BTD, but for 30 seconds only with a cool down of 6 minutes. Also the Ending Animation is ungodly spectacular. Once you have damaged all parts, Donald Trump will start to scream in agony while the TV starts to crack apart and the brick wall shatters into oblivion while changing colors randomly. Barack Obama will thank you after this with the most powerful powerhug in existence awarding you with Infinite Cash and Lives and pretty much anything expendable here for 2 weeks. Bad thing is, if Donald Trump wins again in the Second Elections you have to encounter this boss again but thrice the power! Trivia * This is directly reference to E.N.T.I.T.Y. * This is also a reference to Undertale * This is practically one of the most Powerful Joke Conceptions around here that does not involve infinite health or invulnerability * Its BGM for its First form is We Need to Build a Dark Side of Fate * Its BGM for his final form is the same as the first but much extremely low pitched and at G-Major Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Tracks Category:Special Missions Category:References